


A Muffled Groan

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Digital Art, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Piercings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: The last thing Harry had expected to see when stumbling into Malfoy's room in their shared flat was this.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 228





	A Muffled Groan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drarryismymuse (Hatchersn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchersn/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday my love 😍 
> 
> And thank you for your help with the beta Jack 💜

The last thing Harry had expected to see when stumbling into Malfoy's room in their shared flat was this. 

He had heard a muffled groan, and knew from earlier experiences that this usually meant Malfoy got cursed on the streets and needed help. So he didn't think twice before checking on him. 

Now that he saw what was wrong, or rather not wrong, it was even harder to move away. 

Malfoy hadn't seen him yet, it'd be his chance to leave and pretend this never happened. 

But something kept him from turning around. 

Instead he felt his feet move on their own, closer to the bed in front of him. 

Malfoy opened his eyes and a grin spread over his face before he bit his lip. Focusing on Harry, another moan escaped his lips, leaving Harry's knees weak. 

Realising that he was allowed to see this, allowed to watch, Harry took another step. 

Shivering, he watched as Malfoy rolled his hips downwards, followed by another moan. 

Only watching this for a few seconds left him on edge already, but he didn't dare to do anything other than watch. 

Harry knew as soon as this was over he'd have to retreat to his own room and have a brutal, quick wank, if he wanted to stay sane. 

But for now, watching Draco would be enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
